


Memory of Snow

by courtof12ravens



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-TFA Reylo, Reylo Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtof12ravens/pseuds/courtof12ravens
Summary: Set seconds after the events of TFA. Not canon because I wrote it pre-TLJ!





	Memory of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've never written fanfic before (at least seriously), but I recently found this tiny snippet I wrote back in April 2016. It's super short and unfinished, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless (even if it just acts as a jumping off point for your headcanon!) Also, there are a few references to names of planets in here and I have NO idea if they're canonically correct or not. 2016-me didn't remember name details very well, and honestly, 2019-me isn't much better. I'm a totally character-driven person, so it's hard to keep the "world-building" in my head (*hides under blanket*). 
> 
> Lastly, I cherish any constructive criticism you have to offer! I only ask that you please make it thoughtful - even if you think my writing is atrocious. I love writing but I don't have much experience story-telling!
> 
> Thanks, and I hope you enjoy! xx

Kylo Ren

  
Kylo lifted his head, watching the scavenger girl disappear into the chaos of snow and crumbling trees. Despite the numbing cold of the frozen planet, the bullet wound in his side ached something fierce, and his face felt like fire where the lightsaber had slashed across it. As the forest continued crumbling around him, Kylo noticed two bright lights; the familiar red of his personal ship, no doubt carrying General Hux, Captain Phasma, and the other high-ranking First Order officials, touched down a few meters away. At the same time, the glowing strip of blue that marked the Millennium Falcon rose into the air on the other side of the chasm that had opened between him and the girl. _Rey_.  
Kylo shook the name from his thoughts like he would a troublesome fly. A small group of stormtroopers rushed to surround him, and Kylo’s jaw clenched. That anyone should see him in this weakened state brought almost enough fury to block out the pain of his injuries. At least Hux remained inside the ship. The minute they lifted off, the ground beneath them fractured and fell to pieces. As the stormtroopers lifted Kylo into the med bay, his thoughts returned back to the duel. The cross of blue and red reflected on the girl’s face as he’d pressed her against the cliff’s edge. His rash offer to teach her in the Force, the words leaping from his mouth before he’d even thought them over.  
He blinked. He hadn’t thought of training the girl himself. It was only in that moment, the force of their sabers and wills locked together, that he realized he wanted to. He wanted to teach her, to show her the power of the Dark Side.  
A flash of pain brought Kylo back to the present, and he grimaced as one of the stolid medics pressed a cool damp cloth to his cheek. He could feel the depth of the cut, and knew this was one battle scar that would never fully fade. _It’s only right,_ he concluded finally, as the ship jumped into light-speed. _My grandfather bore marks beneath his mask. So should I._

Rey

  
Days had passed, and the battle on Starkiller Base felt like a different lifetime to Rey. After returning to the Resistance headquarters, saying goodbye to Finn, and then leaving to find Luke Skywalker, Rey was surprised she could even keep her head focused. Maybe it was that Luke, she’d found, had a calming presence that helped her think clearly. The first Jedi Temple, where she’d found him, was surrounded by lush greenery, the air so cool and rich that Rey couldn't help taking a deep breath every now and then to make sure it was real. She didn't realize until then just how arid and dusty the oxygen had been back on Jakku.  
Before returning with her to the Illynium system, Luke had insisted that she stay and train with him for a little while. She agreed, and paid attention to every lesson he gave her. The lightsaber still felt awkward in her hands at times, but in the few weeks that had passed, Rey had found herself wielding the weapon with a newfound grace and understanding. Luke was a patient teacher, and Rey enjoyed his quiet company, for the most part. Sometimes, while she practiced, he would watch her with a pained expression that spoke of long-buried sorrow. Though she tried, Rey could never find the right words to ask him about it.  
It was night that troubled her. The first days at the temple, most of her dreams featured places from her life on Jakku. Endlessly scrubbing lost ship parts at the market, bartering for an ever-dwindling amount of rations with Unkar Plutt.  
In the last week or so, though, her dreams had changed.  
Snowy woods replaced the familiar stretch of dunes, and instead of the constant blanket of drying heat, a bitter cold seeped into her bones. She would be walking alone through the forest on Starkiller Base, lost in the trees, when a red lightsaber would appear in front of her. Wielding it was the masked face that had plagued her thoughts every day since that final battle. Kylo Ren.  
She wanted to ask Luke if it meant something, that the dark figure had continued to haunt her every waking moment, but she was afraid of what he might say. What confused her the most was Kylo Ren’s unexpected offer by the precipice, when she’d been seconds from falling to her death. _You need a teacher!_ He’d shouted, bearing down on her with his lightsaber. _I could show you the ways of the Force!_  
Even now, Rey couldn't figure out his motivation. Did he really believe she’d want him to teach her anything after everything he’d done?  
A lump rose in her throat as she thought of those last moments inside Starkiller Base. Watching from above as Kylo Ren thrust his lightsaber into Han Solo. The older man’s body falling into the chasm below - there and gone so quickly it didn’t seem possible.  
Anger tightened inside her, and Rey closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath. Luke had warned her about anger and fear. How they eventually led to the Dark Side.  
A noise disrupted the island’s normal serenity, breaking Rey from her thoughts. She looked up to see Luke approaching.  
His gaze was soft as he appraised her. “You have been a quick learner and a patient student, Rey.” He paused, as if steeling himself. “I believe it is time now for me to return back to the Resistance base with you.”  
For a second Rey was startled, then chastised herself quietly. She had gotten too used to life on this peaceful island. But of course they needed to leave. The sooner Luke rejoined the Resistance, the better chance they had at defeating the First Order.

Kylo Ren

  
“Sir, we believe our radars have picked up signals from the Millennium Falcon.”

  
Kylo turned to face the lieutenant, his mask concealing any hint of a reaction. But he couldn't control the way his back stiffened at the news.  
“It appears to be headed toward the Illynium System,” the man tugged at his uniform, looking apprehensive.  
The Resistance base. And Kylo knew, without bothering to reach into the Force, who the ship was carrying. A little over a month had passed since those who’d survived the destruction of Starkiller Base had regrouped with a smaller force and started to rebuild their fleet. Hux had been preoccupied with perfecting an even stronger weapon than the one they’d used to destroy the Republic’s home planet. The only time Ren had seen him was right after the attack, when they’d gone to consult Supreme Leader Snoke. His master’s last directive still clung to the forefront of his thoughts.  
And now, his plan could finally be put in motion.  
“Prepare the carrier and get into position."


End file.
